


Blue Springs over Beaten Paths

by 100thAngel



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 3 years post-cannon, M/M, Male Pregnancy, OC children - Freeform, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100thAngel/pseuds/100thAngel
Summary: Wei WuXian stretched his arms high above his head and grunted appreciatively as his back let out a loud crack. The sun bounced off his face as he twisted at the waist to grin at the one standing behind him. “Come on, Lan Zhan, let's go!”





	Blue Springs over Beaten Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I put virtually no thought into the title but I guess it can mean a “new start” after a lifetime of sadness and war. Anyway, this wasn’t the original idea, more of a prologue to a greater story that I will fail to write. Seriously. Just you wait and see, I will definitely fail to publish a continuation! Sorry~

Following a light breeze, hundreds of red leaves gently floated down from the tall, winding maple trees that surrounded the open field. A dozen or so birds twittered by, chasing each other as if playing a never-ending game of tag. If he focused hard enough, Wei WuXian could hear the humdrum of everyday village life in the distance but nothing could dampen the tranquil and soothing atmosphere brought about by the forest.

A lazy smile curled the corners of his lips, arms supporting his head from behind as he watched the clouds leisurely swim through the vast sky. 

After everything, he quietly thought, this peace almost seemed too surreal, like a dream that would end at any moment and when he woke, he would be engulfed in the screams and terror of war. Again. 

He brought a hand down, subconsciously, to rub at the large mound that made up his stomach, caressing it as if doing so could help calm his nerves and reassure him that those dreadful times had long since past. 

He was safe and he had more things to cherish now than he ever had before.

His hand rested where it fell below his navel. Suddenly, the hand received a kick, but this kick wasn’t meant to do harm. Wei WuXian chuckled and continued to rub his bloated belly. “There, there. Did I scare you with my negative thoughts? But there’s no reason to worry. You’ll be born into a beautiful, peaceful world.” His hand received another kick from within and so he continued to rub the area, closing his eyes as he rested.

When he opened his eyes a little while later, it was due to a slight change in the air. Soft footsteps followed and if it weren’t for the playful giggles of a child, Wei Wuxian would have had a hard time discerning if it was a threat or not had he kept his eyes closed.

He sat up and cracked a grin at the two before him. “What’s this, Lan Zhan? Our little boy is already chasing butterflies? They grow up so fast!” Circling his partner's legs was a little boy no older than two, already steady on his feet and chasing a blue butterfly as it flew just out of reach.

The moment the child heard these words though, he instantly gave up on the butterfly and dashed over, nearly knocking Wei Wuxian back down with the force of his lunge. “Mama!” The little boy cheered.

“Yes, yes, I’m here.” Wei WuXian felt a wave of warmth course through his chest as he hugged the small child. 

He looked up as Lan Wangji sat down beside him. The older man drew the child away and into his own lap without a word. Wei Wuxian was silently thankful because, despite how much he loved his child, the boy was strong enough to snap his neck if he wasn't careful. The descendants of the Lan clan all had monstrous strength. How they trained themselves to control this power was a mystery.

Lan WangJi looked as calm as ever as their gazes met but Wei WuXian could tell he was concerned by the slight scrunching of his brows. 

Feeling a bout of giddiness wash over him, Wei Wuxian shifted closer to his partner and laid his head on his broad shoulder. He was the type who enjoyed being close to others and even though his partner liked his space, he never pushed him away.

Lan WangJi reached over and brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. It was a simple action but it meant more than it appeared. He could feel the worry and the love, how much he was cherished and valued.

“You worry too much,” he whispered, closing his eyes again as another breeze rolled by. The scent of sandalwood was potent amongst the other natural scents around them. He briefly wondered how the sent could remain so strong when the man next to him hadn’t returned to his room in the Cloud Recesses in over two years. It wasn’t like they often burnt incense, using what little money they had on necessities and the rare gift they exchanged every so often. 

Inhaling the familiar, calming scent, Wei WuXian continued, “Besides, there isn’t any time for you to worry about me. In just a few weeks we’ll have another addition to our little family. All our attention will be on the kids. We won’t have anytime to ourselves!” In the end, he started complaining, though it was mostly used as a distraction so his partner would stop worrying. 

Lan WangJi wasn’t one to be sidetracked easily, however, this time he let the matter drop surprisingly fast. 

If Wei WuXian said he was fine, then he probably was. 

Though Lan WangJi silently acquiesced, he only decided to push the matter aside until later, when their son had fallen asleep and they could talk without unsettling him.

He bought a hand up and wrapped his arm around Wei WuXian’s waist, letting his cheek rest on the other’s head. “We’ll make time. If we have to.”

“Haha! What are you thinking of? Pushing them off on one of the grannies in town?”

“...Mnn.”

“Lan Zhan! Oh my- look how much you’ve changed. Old man Lan was right, I really did taint you!”

“Mnn.”

“Don’t agree! Ah, wait, you’re smiling, aren’t you? Hey, don’t try and hide it! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Smile for me!”

“Smile, smile!” the toddler sang along, clapping his hands in joy. He had no idea what the two adults were talking about but it sounded really fun!

**Author's Note:**

> So Wei WuXian is still male but after… I don’t know, let’s just say they met an immortal in the mountains that could create miracles and granted their wish to have a kid together by allowing Wei WuXian to get pregnant. And that blue butterfly the kid was chasing was totally the immortal in spiritual form. Okay, I’ve done my share of explanations so no one question it and we can all move on- Bye!


End file.
